royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairies Of Ever After High
Fairies appear all around Ever After High. Some are human sized like Faybelle Thorn, Farrah Goodfairy and The Fairy Queen, others are smaller. The Fairies made their episode debut in True Hearts Day Part 1 growing the hearts for True Hearts Day. Different type of Fairies *Small vividly coloured fairies are seen throughout the series. They often do small tasks throughout Ever After like fetching things and tending forest. *The cleaning fairies are among the smallest of fairies, about the size of a person’s thumb. They flit around the campus with their tiny feather dusters, brooms, and mops, leaving trails of fairy dust in their wake. *A small golden fairy is used to provide light in Ashlynn and Briar's room. Her body emits light but it is unknown what other powers she possesses. *Fairy Godmothers are benevolent beings who use their magic to serve the side of good and help others. They are looked down on by the Dark Fairies because they serve their magic. *Dark Fairies are immensely powerful beings with unlimited dark magic. The most powerful of them is the Dark Fairy and her descendants and because of her power, she is seen as a fairy queen. Dark Fairies are feared and they look down on Fairy Godmothers and on Pixies which they see (or at least Faybelle does) as wannabe fairies. They also view other species as lesser than them, mostly due to their lack of wings. *The Enchanted Forest has it's own Fairy Queen who is human sized and holds the annual Blue Moon Fest, but it's unknown what kind of fairy she is and from which tale. Notes *Fairies are made from magic. While Godmother fairies are limited by their powers, Dark Fairies aren't. *Fairies are connected to their tales, hence the name Fairy Tales. If they do not follow their destinies, they will disappear. *Fairies wings are unique and important portraying who they are. They also needs tending to be at their best. *Paintings, photographs and sculptures of fairy wings can decorate fairy homes. *The fairies are ruled by a queen who may be stronger in magic or higher in stature than the Dark Fairy. She is benevolent in nature but it is unknown what kind of fairy she is or if she has a story. She may be related somehow to the Fairy Queen found in Midsummer Night's Dream. *The fairies are also ruled by a council of three fairies. They are knowledgeable of their kind's ways and they evaluate the fairy students of Ever After High. They are the Raindrop Fairy, the Autumn Fairy and the Sunshine Fairy. *There's a little fairy who is only seen by Cedar Wood, while wearing her truth glasses. She may be the Blue-Haired Fairy's daughter. *The Blue-Haired Fairy's daughter disappeared because she didn't want to follow her destiny, and now she's a lost memory. *The cleaning and organization of the school and the dorms is performed by the Ever After High's Cleaning Fairies. *If any student has health issues, then he goes to the infirmary at Ever After High, where the Nurse Fairies take care of him. *The Mob Fairies are Mafia-style fairies, who make contracts with people, doing things for them, like cleaning up the school, in exchange for eternal bondage or a special magical item. *The Six Fairy Cheerhexers are members of Ever After High's Cheerhexers Squad. They are also the daughters of the six fairy godmothers of Sleeping Beauty. Faybelle Thorn is the Cheerhexers Squad leader and the daughter of the seventh fairy godmother, the Dark Fairy. Pixies Pixies are usually protectors of their own dominion and has strong magic abilities to carry out their task. Pixies resemble young girls who are short in stature and resemble an animal native to the habitat they protect. In Dragon Games we were introduced to three forest pixies; a bird pixie Featherly, a rabbit pixie Harelow and a deer pixie Deerla. In Epic Winter we were introduced snow pixies that represented animals too; a polar bear pixie Veronicub and a snow fox pixie Foxanne. Unlike the forest pixies, the snow pixies have a much more mundane task as Crystal Winter's handmaidens. Known Fairies in Ever After * Faybelle Thorn * Farrah Goodfairy * The Dark Fairy * The Fairy Queen * The Fairy Godmother * The Blue-haired Fairy * The Mob Fairies Gallery Faybelle Thorn Bio Art.png|Fayblle Thorn Daughter of the Dark fairy. Farrah GoodFairy profile art.png|Farrah Goodfairy Daughter of the Fairy Godmother. The Fairy Queen.png|The Fairy Queen Revealrays.jpg|The Revealer Ray fairy Ashlynn, The Fairy Queen - FC.png|Fairies at the Forest Fest The Forest Fest - FC.png Pixies on the roof - Thronecoming.png|Two of Ever After Highs smaller fairies. Pixie with flowers - HS.png The Heart Tree - THDP1.png Heart Tree Spring Blossoms - THDP1.png Heart Tree Blossoms - THDP3.png True Hearts day - heart fairies.jpg Blue Moon Forest Fest Invitation - AHI.png Pixys.png DG ETF - three pixies.jpg|The Forest Pixies. EW - SnowDay - Foxanne and Veronicub following.jpg|The Snow Pixies. EW - SnowDay - Foxanne and Veronicub ties laces.jpg|The Snow Pixies are helping the Snow Princess. Category:Pages of Additional Interest Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Races